A Whole New Year
by TiaTodd
Summary: It is customary for couples to kiss at the beginning of a new year. In this case, however, Sonny and Chad aren't exactly a couple...yet. If you don't like reading in first person, consider this a warning.
1. Invitation

Sonny

Christmas was past, and it had been a merry one. Now, everyone was out of the spirit, except for me. New Years was just around the corner, and I was going to throw an amazing party in the prop house, and invite everyone!

If, of course, they would just come.

It was the twenty-seventh of December. I had asked Tawni if she would come, and she said she would as long as she didn't have to wear anything stupid or partake in New Years Eve games. Grady and Nico were all for it from the get-go, and Zora…well, Zora.

However, when I asked everyone else I knew at the studio, they shot me down quick. There was just one more group I had yet to invite: the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_.

So now I was pacing the floor of the dressing room, just after rehearsal. I didn't really know anyone well at the _Falls_, except for Chad, and I knew he wouldn't come unless he couldn't. Stupid Chad…but I dialed his number anyways.

"CDC, what—"

"Hey, Chaaaaaaad?"

I heard a pause at the other end and then a sigh. "What do you want, Sonny?"

"Well, you see, we're having a New Years Eve party here at the _So Random!_ prop house, and…"

"Not interested. CDC out."

"Wait, Chad! Ugh…" I called him back and he stupidly answered again. "You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"I didn't need to," he explained. "You invited everyone you could, but no one's coming except your posse of gigglers. And you think that just because you had a one-time role with Chad Dylan Cooper on your show, you can invite the cast of the best teen drama ever to your little party."

"Gigglers, Chad? Really? Even _you_ could get more creative than that."

"Listen. Us _serious_ actors don't do 'New Years'. And if we did celebrate, it wouldn't be with _Randoms._"

"Please, Chad?" I begged, waiting desperately for a positive response.

He sighed. "Alright, I have more important things to attend to at current, so plead your case quickly and try to persuade us to join you in your merriment."

"Well…" _Think on your feet, Sonny…_ "if you're gonna be like that, then…you're not invited anymore."

"No. No, Sonny, I see what you're trying to do here. It's not going to work this time."

"So then you know you're still invited?"

"Yeah!"

"And you're not as stupid as I take you for?"

"Exactly."

"So you're going, to prove you're not as stupid as I give you credit for."

"Got that right!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! CDC out!"

"See you at the party, Chad!" I smiled in triumph.

"Fine! Wait, what?"


	2. Exasperation

Chad

Idiot, such an idiot. No, I wasn't an idiot for falling into Sonny's little word trap. Actually, that's part of it. No, I'm not an idiot for actually inviting the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ to the stupid party. But I won't spoil anything. You'll see why I'm such an idiot.

First, let us skip forward to the day before New Years Eve. I know Sonny can't stand when I drop by the prop house, so naturally, that's just what I did. She was lounging on the sofa in the middle of the room, pretty much alone. Well, the freak girl was probably in the mummy case thing, but other than that Sonny was alone.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Chad! Get out! I'm trying to watch _Less Than Sign, Three_."

I rose an eyebrow and looked at the TV set in front of her. Stupidest movie ever, about a guy and girl who never talk, but they text their love to each other even when sitting side by side. But Sonny was infatuated with it.

"Come on, you've seen that movie ten billion times. Talk to me!" I launched myself onto the other side of the couch and made my feet comfortable on the coffee table.

"What could you possibly want to talk about, Chad?" she snapped.

In the cheesiest voice I could manage, I answered, "Oh, I'm just so gosh darn excited for the party tomorrow!"

"Really, Chad? Are you really? Come on, you don't even want to go." She turned her attention from me and back to the screen. Now I was ready to play.

"Hey, actually Sonny, I need your help."

Her eyes once again focused on me, she cocked her head to the side and wrinkled her brows. Her face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. You see, in the episode we're working on now, I'm supposed to look really sad for this one scene, but I don't know which sad looks cuter." She rolled her eyes. Then I pouted my lips and widened my eyes. "This?" She did a double take on me. Then I parted my lips a bit and bunched my eyebrows as if in pain. "Or this?"

This time it was harder for her to look back at the TV. Finally she stuttered out, "I…I think…I-I don't care. But if I did care, I'd go with the second one." Again she faced the television.

I smirked, though she didn't see it. "Bye, Sonny."

"Wait!" she called as I rose to my feet. "Just like that?" She stood, too. The movie was still playing.

"Well…yeah. I've completed my mission."

She looked at me puzzledly and somewhat annoyed. "Mission? And what mission would that be, Chad?"

I flashed her my smirk and motioned towards the TV. "You just missed the kissing scene."

"WHAT??" she shouted incredulously. She ranted on, trying to find the remote, and I waltzed out of the room, feeling complete.


	3. Preparation

Sonny

So with no help from any of my fellow cast mates, I had tidied up the entire prop house, and even started to decorate. It was now New Years Eve Day, and I thought I had done a spectacular job decorating. Helium balloons in silver and gold tugged their ribbons taught, and others rested on the cleared floor of the prop house. A few of the "Teen Gladiators" had helped me move the sofa and other heavy things to the sides, making room for about six bean bag chairs. Up the stairs, I had set up a folding table with snacks and decorative confetti, with a couple coolers of soda beneath it.

The rail of the staircase had sliver and red tinsel garlands wrapped up and around it, and a "Happy New Year!" banner was suspended in the center of the room, along the back of the sofa that had been pushed aside.

Right now I was balancing atop a ladder a foot from the wall, stringing one last tinsel garland along the frame of the door, staple gun in my shaky hand. Just as I punched the last staple into the wall, about to admire my hard work, the door opened, tipping the ladder wildly. I dropped the staple gun and held onto the ladder for dear life.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Tawni shriek between my screams.

Then another voice asked, "What's going on? I was just down the hall and I heard…Sonny?!?!"

My mind didn't register the voice until I felt the ladder jolt forward and stop, flinging me at the wall with which my head collided. It pained me so just to stand up, and I saw through blurred eyes Tawni gaping in horror, and Chad Dylan Cooper, his face guilt-stricken and his hands on the ladder. I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Oh my Efron, Sonny's blacked out!" I heard Tawny screech. I heard two pairs of feet dash towards me and a set of hands holding me under my arms. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help out?"

"I think I'll just…watch you."

"Chad…" I mumbled, fighting my heavy eyelids, "I can't believe you!" My anger invigorating me, I stood up unsteadily and tried to glare at him. "You can be so selfish somet—"

"Sonny!" I heard him gasp as I plummeted once again to the ground. This time, however, I felt an arm across my chest and hand on my shoulder, another hand wrapped around my waist, in an awkward attempt to keep me from breaking my nose. "You should sit down."

"Wh-what?" I asked, somewhat befuddled at Chad's random change of attitude. My eyes shut tight, I felt lumpy cushions beneath me and his strong arms let me go.

"C.D.C., talk to me," I heard Chad greet, evidently to his phone. "Oh, so sorry, babe. Be right there." I heard a bit of scrambling and Chad saying something under his breath, reaching between the beanbags for a moment.

I opened my eyes to find he had already left, feeling my forehead in vain for a bump. As I sat up on the bed of beanbag chairs, I turned to face Tawni. "Hey, do you think you could get me a glass of water please?"

"Well, it looks like you're coordinated enough to get it yourself now, and I just needed to find my Shimmerberry lipgloss," she explained, crossing to the other side of the room and scanning with one eye. "Well, looks like it's not here. I'll see you tonight, Sonny!"

Now fully standing and incredulous as to her audacity, I watched my cast mate shut the door behind her. "How rude! Oh, look at this mess…" I complained as I examined the scrambled beanbags and shredded garland. I sighed and set out to straighten the seats, and as I reached down between two of them to pick one up my fingers enveloped something hard and flat.

I pulled up a shiny black touch-screen phone. Chad's…I felt my back pocket. Mine was gone! How did that happen?

Well, I guess we'd trade back (assuming he had mine) at the party tonight. It was going to be great! As soon as I fixed those garlands…


	4. Celebration

Sonny

The guests had arrived hours ago. Just as Chad had promised, the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ arrived. Some of the "teen gladiators" even showed…but mostly just for the food.

It was brilliant. I had placed colored light filters on the lights to bathe the room in a club-esque glow. The throbbing bass of the music playing got everyone moving. Nico, Grady, and Zora were wearing various paper hats and crazy glasses for the occasion, pulling the strings on confetti poppers.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. On the TV was a music video countdown, with a live digital clock counting down in the corner of the screen. Twenty minutes until the New Year!

But Chad wasn't there. I mean, I didn't care if he was, but he had said he would come, and all of his cast mates were there. I scanned the room full of dancing people (I even think I saw Portlyn dancing with Nico) and admired my work. The room seemed warm with cheer and excitement, though the _Falls_ kids tried to hide it.

Then I saw him standing in the doorway. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but his blue eyes met mine and he flashed a rehearsed smile. Now Chad was making his way over to me. Hopefully he had my phone with him.

"Sonny! Hey." He looked around the place. "Not bad, Munroe…not bad at all."

"Hey, Chad! Happy New Year!" I couldn't help myself from sounding cheery. This made his smile vanish. Evidently he had something against excessive amounts of joy. "Hey, you may find this an odd question…why exactly were you outside of the prop house? You know, when I was thrown off the ladder?" His face reddened. It must have been because he knew it was his fault I had fallen, and he was obviously embarrassed by it.

"I…um…I had stopped by to tell you that I didn't plan to attend," he explained, very matter-of-factly. I gave him a quizzical look and he looked around uncomfortably. "But…I'm here now. And that's just because…um, no one's over at the _Falls_, and I decided I had nothing better to do."

Chad

Why was I choking so hard? Well, at least she was walking away now. Rolling her eyes, of course, but walking away. I decided to poke around, attempt to enjoy myself. It wasn't until around five minutes to midnight that I remembered the phone. By then Sonny was up the stairs, chattering and giggling with some guest. Whoever it was had once had a role on my show. Well, it was still a recurring role, but had nothing to do with my character, so to me he was irrelevant.

I soared up the stairs to where they stood and leaned against the refreshment table. It was covered in crushed bits of fish cracker. "Hey, Sonny," I said smoothly, pushing the wanna-be celebrity out of my way. Her short and simple red dress looked purple in the blue light. It was really cool looking.

"Chad," she sneered, crossing her arms as her smile disappeared. "If you weren't aware, I was kind of having a conversation.

"Well, in case _you_ weren't aware, you are now having one with me. It's kind of important, see…I think I have your…"

Her eyes flickered to the TV and I was cut off by an over-exuberant gasp and a squeal. She grabbed me by the wrist and flew down the stairs. "There's only a minute 'til midnight!" _Yeah! I could care less!_ I thought.

I'm an idiot. I should have pulled away from her right then and there.


	5. Vexation

Sonny

My mind rushed as I watched the seconds dance. I jumped up and down, my head buzzing with excitement, possibly laughing though I wasn't aware of it. It's that feeling of surrealism you get late at night, in a dim-lit room with tons of people, after you've had about five sodas and an energy drink. But sometimes it's not the best to be too over-excited.

The seconds were counting down. Ten…_oh my gosh! It's almost 2010!_ Seven…_too fun!_ Five…four…three…

Two…

One…

"Happy New Year!" I screamed in celebration, flung my hands above my head, and before I knew what I was doing, they had landed on Chad's shoulders and my lips found my way to his.

Chad

My eyes were wide open and I froze with my arms suspended above us. In my mind I was confused, but in my heart it felt right. No, what was I thinking? This was Sonny…

And at that moment there was no use denying that I liked her _a lot_. But just as I lowered my arms to wrap them around her, she pulled away, her manicured hand covering her mouth, her beautiful brown eyes wide.

"Chad, I am _so_ sorry…I just got caught up in the excitement…"

Panicking, I just went with my gut instinct: to lie. "You _should_ be sorry, Sonny! And you know what? I'm sorry, too! Sorry I ever came to this party to be harassed by some…some freaky _Random_!"

It killed my idiot heart but I stormed from the prop house, slamming the door behind me.

"Chad, wait!" I heard Sonny shout. It took everything in me not to turn around and go back. The only thing that got me back to the _Falls_ was thinking about anything but her touch.

Idiot...

Sonny

I don't think anyone was looking at me. They were all caught up in excitement, hugging each other and wishing each other a happy New Year. Many left, yawning all the way. The party continued on.

I was totally confused. I mean, I didn't know why I was! I had kissed Chad by mistake, gotten caught up in the excitement. There was nothing in that that should have confused me. Even his reaction was no surprise.

But there was this new suggestion playing at the corner of my brain. To tired and at the same time hyper from the caffeine, I wasn't able to decipher what it quite was, but I didn't like it. I also had a feeling, one that felt familiar but as if it hadn't been there for awhile. Suddenly my cheeks were growing hot and I became queasy, and this party was just not fun anymore. I really needed sleep. I needed the minty feeling of toothpaste on my teeth, the fuzzy fleece of my Christmas pajamas against my skin, something familiar in this sudden wave of strange.

I made it to the door in a daze, vaguely registering Tawni's "And where do you think _you're_ going?" as I stepped out of the prop house. It's a wonder I made it to the dressing room awake.


	6. Frustration

**Hey! Wow, I've been a part of this site for what, three days? And I already have some followers…**

**So, these first six chapters went by pretty fast. That's because I had an end in mind, but now I see it can't just end here. My goal is to make it to 15 chapters and reach an ending, but it might take a bit longer than three days, haha.**

**I'm glad you all enjoy it so far. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Sonny

I had never gone so long without seeing Chad.

You know that cliché yet somehow quaint little phrase, "you don't know what you have until it's gone"? Well, this was a case in which such a cheesy line would fit perfectly. I hadn't spoken a word to Chad since the party five days ago. It was somewhat disheartening not to have our constant arguing in my life.

My depression showed in my work. I was even cut out of the next sketch we did on the show. Instead of going to rehearsal, I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. Every once in awhile my hand would travel down into my pocket, stroking Chad's phone absently. Three days prior to this particular moment, I had discovered my crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. The unearthing of this feeling had kind of freaked me out.

Now, it was _stressing_ me out. I shouldn't like Chad. I had no reason to. He had shown tenderness to me, what, twice? Okay, maybe more than that. But there wasn't much to him. What was it about him that I liked so much?

It wasn't his looks. He wasn't that adorable, and I could never be so shallow. There was so much I had ruled out, and whittled it down to the contact of his soft lips on mine. So was that it? I liked him for his touch?

Lately I had been losing track of time. Tawni burst through the door after what seemed like only a half hour of her departure. "Alright, Sonny. Get up," she snapped.

I shot straight up, and my head pounded for a moment. I had lain idle for that long? I was now facing a very flustered Tawni Hart in a pink-and-grey flapper dress and really messed up hair.

"You need to stop being so miserable! I have had it! Nico, Grady and Zora keep moping and complaining about how much better the Time Crash sketch would be if you were in it." Tawni fumed. "Marshall is getting fed up with it and so am I. I never thought I'd say this, but _So Random!_ needs you!"

I took a breath and put my face in my hands. In a cracked voice I replied, "And how do think you'll get me back on the set like this?"

She looked like she was about to kill me. Then she closed her eyes and sighed, sitting next to me. "You had better tell me what the hell is going on, so you can fix it, move on, and get back on the show!"

Chad

Idiot. I should have taken the phone from her right then. Stupid, stupid Chad with your stupid, stupid heart.

Sonny had gotten no calls between New Years Day and the moment it died. _Idiot, you should have called her when you had the chance. Now you'll have to see her in person,_ I scolded myself.

It was five in the afternoon and already dark, drizzling outside. I stood by my beloved convertible, angry with myself and Sonny.

Nothing could get that girl out of my mind, not even the cold rain seeping through my clothes or dripping from my hair. I had tried to drive somewhere, anywhere, but my mind would not allow it. Why was this girl so consuming, damn it??

And then I thought about what I was probably doing to her. I paced around my car, not bothering to step around puddles. I had yelled at her and stormed out on her, not even returning her phone, and not left any explanation for anything. Why was this so confusing? It shouldn't be!

There was only one thing to do. Damn it! I kicked the tire of my car and got in, instantly climbing back out.

Well, the longer I procrastinated this, the more despondent the situation would become.


	7. Confession

Sonny

Tawni couldn't find any words to say. She sat at the mirror, trying to apply make-up but seeming unsure of herself. She kept glancing back at me with a half-disgusted look. Finally she spoke. "You're…in love…with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I sighed. "No, not in love. Crushing on."

"Sonny, you crush on someone _pre_-kiss. You're in love when you have feelings _post_-make-out," she explained, her old sureness coming back.

"We didn't…make out! We—well, I—kissed him. And it was a mistake, so it wasn't an intended kiss, and…I don't know, alright? The thing is, I'm confused now and I don't know why which makes me more confused, and…" I stopped and looked down at the phone in my lap. "I don't know. I think that if I just could see him now this would all blow over."

More to myself than her, I added, "Maybe it's just the sunless weather mixed with the turn of the decade. Yeah, that's it!" I immediately brightened…too soon.

Someone rapped loudly on the door and I sprung up to answer it. I was taken aback as I found myself staring into the face of a soaking wet Chad. He looked kind of scary and I backed up reflexively.

"Do you love me?" he more demanded than asked.

My mouth fell open but I couldn't speak. He advanced on me.

"Sonny, tell me if you love me!" I backed into the sofa and fell back onto it. "Damn it, Sonny, do you love me?!"

I averted my gaze, once again pondering my feelings. As I stayed silent, his demeanor softened. I realized when he came in he hadn't looked so frightening, as he had looked frightened. Tawni was staring over at us, backing away towards the door.

I sat up, coming face to face with Chad, who placed his hand to my face, two of his fingers supporting my jaw bone as he tilted my face to him. I examined his dripping locks of golden hair, then dropped my gaze to his pleading eyes.

"Sonny, I can't stop thinking about you. And I know you must think of me as a jerk. The truth is, I'm very together." He looked away from me, hand still at my face, and drew a shaky breath. "There's nothing I've ever felt more confused about than my feelings for you. You're so…" He cut off there, not being able to think of the word, or perhaps mentally ending the sentence with too many words.

As I placed my hand over his, he looked back at me, expression filled with new hope. But instead of holding the position, I cast his hand away. "Chad…I don't know if I love you. And as of about ten seconds ago, I don't think I even know _you_. This is a side of you I don't think I've seen."

Then I realized why I liked him so much. The truth is I _had_ seen this side of him; at least in his eyes. I recalled all the times he had laughed with me, those rare sweet occasions where he had smiled for real. I could see the genuine depth through those brilliant blue eyes.

Still, another part of me didn't want our relationship to change. "You're putting on your acting face," I lied, trying to start up an argument. I could see his pride being stabbed.

"What are you insinuating?" he snapped.

I made the mistake of stuttering for the next words. "I-I think you're just trying to make me over think, to make me trip up."

He looked puzzled, but then his mischievous smirk took over. "No, Sonny, you don't think that." My sure smile faltered, shedding light on my true thoughts. "You just can't admit it. You're too scared to admit you like me."

"Exactly. Wait…no…" _Why did I just say that??_

He looked surprised and amused at the same time. "Well! I thought it would take a bit more trickery. Oh, no, Sonny, don't try to cover it up now. Uncross your arms." He took me by the forearms and forced my hands to my sides, then let go. "Say it, Sonny."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, Chad. I admit it. I…like you," I mumbled, looking away.

"Louder, Sonny!" he demanded, his eyes playing with me like a cat with a mouse.

"I like you!"

"Finally! So kiss me then!"

"No!" I shouted incredulously, but inside I was screaming, _Yes!_

"Sonny!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I shouted, and then stood up abruptly. With only a centimeter of space between us I pulled him to me and kissed his lips, still wet from the rain. He was cold and sopping but I could care less. Feverishly I pulled away.

Chad

Sonny looked afraid and confused. I must have, too, but now I was content. She liked me, she knew she did, and she had admitted it. What could possibly ruin this, right?

Wrong.


	8. Confusion

Sonny

"Chad…I…" I was breathless. A huge grin spread across my face and I looked away from him shyly. I felt so wonderful. Despite the chill radiating from him, I felt warm, a feeling like liquid gold.

He smiled, too. One of those genuine smiles. "So…what next?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know…well, we've both established that we like each other," I thought aloud.

"Right…"

"And…" And? Well, what did I have to go on? I thought about how I felt: excited, wonderful, invigorated. I thought about Chad: sweet, passionate, charming in his own unique way. Then I thought about our kiss. My heart skipped.

"So…I feel awkward asking this, but will you be…my girlfriend?" He let out a nervous chuckle. I hesitated, but I don't know why. Of course I would!

So why couldn't I say it? My face twisted into a range of emotions, and I nodded and shook my head, opening my mouth to say something and closing it again, so confused. "Y-yeah…" I said, pushing Chad through the door. He looked so confused.

But he had every right to be! Heck, so did I. What was the matter with me?

I figured it out later that night, while I lay in bed listening to music. About ten minutes into listening, a song came on that I hadn't heard in forever: "Chemicals React" by Aly and AJ. I hadn't listened to them since they had become 78violet. As soon as it started playing I thought of Chad, but once it got to the chorus, someone who I had hoped to never think of again appeared in my mind.

And I thought I had left all of Caleb in Wisconsin.

Chad

_Idiot!_ I shouted to myself mentally. _What the heck? How could you just give yourself away to your heart?_

I was so confused. What the hell had happened? Were we together or weren't me? How could I have been so stupid as to think Sonny could handle any of this? And she hadn't even called to say sorry…

Oh, the cell phones. We'd forgotten about them once again. I was on my bed, still fully dressed, and I pulled her phone from the front pocket of my black jeans. Though it was dark in my room and I couldn't physically see the phone, I saw it in full detail. I'd looked at it so many times since my visit to Sonny that evening, that I remembered every scratch and dent in it. I found myself wishing I could know Sonny's thoughts that well.

I would make a point to see her again, first thing in the morning, and this would all either be fine or heartbreaking, but at the very least it would be crystal clear. I was not going to put up with feeling miserable for much longer.


	9. Recollection

Sonny

_"Hello, Princess," he whispers in my ear. I smile. No one is here but us, just like always. I turn around to face him._

_ "Hi—" I begin, but he places a finger on my lips. The only communication is between his gorgeous green eyes and mine. We stay this way for a long time, and he entwines his fingers in mine. My stomach is filled with all sorts of fuzzy things. It feels like I swallowed a field of dandelions._

_ We're still silent as he walks me to our tiny hill. It is a ways from my house but I'm not tired; I feel like I've been walking on clouds._

_ Now we both lie in the tall brown grass, our heads the midpoint between us. The sky is clear and I swear I can see nebulae, but the brightest stars I see are the reflections of the moon in my love's eyes._

_ A cold wind makes me shiver but I can't help melting as his lips come closer to mine…_

I woke up abruptly, hyperventilating. It was still dark out. I hadn't had that dream…ever. The freaky thing was, it was an exact replica of what had happened once in Wisconsin.

Determined to shake him from my mind, I reflexively went for my MP3 player. Time for the screamo I never listened to.

Hours after I woke up, I was in the prop house watching _Midnight Bloodbath_, though I still couldn't stand that movie. I had tried everything, even reading a book, but that allows a lot more room for your mind to wander. I tried not to think about the letter in my sweatshirt pocket.

Chad

No one answered the door to Sonny's dressing room. Either she was ignoring me, or somewhere else.

On my way from there to the prop house, where I assumed she must be, I noticed an envelope on the floor, facedown. There was a broken seal on the flap. I picked it up and turned it over, seeing that it was addressed to "Alison Munroe". Sonny.

I looked around to see if anyone was there, but I was alone. Upon opening the letter, I saw it had been written in '08.

"_Ciao__, __Principessa__,_" it read. What? The rest of the letter went on, the entirety of it written in penmanship as beautiful as the words themselves. Some phrases were in various other languages, some that I recognized and others I couldn't name.

One thing about it bugged me. It was a romantic letter. Why would Sonny be walking around with a love letter from years ago? Did she still love this…I read the signature at the bottom…Kalev person? What kind of name was that, anyway?

I walked even more briskly to the prop house.

Sonny

I couldn't help reminiscing about Wisconsin. I hadn't really thought about my old home for the last few days. Now I was only remembering the things I wanted to forget.

Thank goodness the door opened violently just as I started picturing Caleb. It's just too bad Chad was now standing in the doorway.

Holding my letter.


	10. Expulsion

**I so enjoy the reviews you all write…lolwut, Caleb needs to disintegrate??**

**XD don't worry, I have plans for him. But don't get your hopes up, it's nothing drastic.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny

"Chad? Um…hey…what are…Gimme my letter, Chad. It's not yours."

He glared at me. I could see the hurt behind his eyes. "Who…who's Kalev?" His voice cracked as he spoke. Now I could see more of the hurt.

"He's…back in Wisconsin, we…"

"Forget it, Sonny. You know, if you didn't want to kiss me then you just shouldn't have." He threw the letter down and slammed the door behind him.

"Chad, wait!"

To my surprise, he opened the door. "Oh, and by the way…" he took something from his pocket and chucked it at the replaced sofa. "I want my phone back now, so we have no excuse to ever see each other again."

Deeply hurt, I walked soberly over and returned the cell phone. "Chad, you didn't let me finish…" He snatched the phone, taking no extra time in closing the door behind him. "Chad!"

Chad

Finally, I had my phone. Now I had no reason to see Sonny again. And I wouldn't. I'd gotten over other girls, right?

But Sonny was obviously different. There was no way anything would be able to take my mind off of her, but I was going to have to try. It's just that, this time, my heart would be more reluctant to let go.

_Shake it off, Chad. It's not the end of the world._

Sonny

I was on the sofa with my head in my tear-dampened hands. Why had I even kept that letter?

"Caleb you've ruined _everything_!" I shouted to the empty room. The letter needed to die.

I frantically scrambled over to the place it had landed. At first I went too fast and my fingers dropped the letter back to the floor. The warm tears felt cold against my cheeks, now red with rage as I tore into the envelope, glaring at the signature written as the Hebrew pronunciation of his name. "Go away! I don't want you in my life!" I felt so good tearing the paper into shreds, so fulfilled as I crumpled and ripped the words I had once loved, but the feeling of contentment only lasted a second.

"Let's face it…" I said to myself as I sank to my knees, crude confetti tumbling out of my closing fists. "I loved you when I came here. You're still here, even without the letter."

And I sat there.

And I sobbed.

And then I stood up, tossing down the rest of the shredded letter and wiping the tears from my eyes. I wasn't going to let my heart control me! I was going to march down to rehearsal and demand to be in the sketch. As soon as I found a broom.

"Marshall!" I called as I approached the room in which rehearsal was taking place. He turned to me, slightly shocked, as did Zora, Grady and Nico. Tawni looked relieved. "Please let me in the sketch."

He winced and sighed. "Sonny, I can't. It's obvious you're still upset about whatever it is. The kids at _So Random!_ need to be happy!"

"But Marshall, if I'm in the sketch," I cried in desperation, "I'll be able to keep focused on fun!" I faked a euphoric smile as best I could.

He saw right through it, of course. "Sonny, I admire your enthusiasm, but…" Tawni's face dropped as he said this. "I'm sorry. It's too short of notice…maybe next week!" he suggested in a cheery voice. Then his smile faded, replaced with fear. "I also want to see you in my office in an hour. It's important."

Well, not this week, but there was next week! Only, though, if Marshall's current expression wasn't to mean something horrific.

An hour later, I found out what it was.

I sat nervously in Marshall's office. He hesitated a moment after saying, "Sonny! Thanks for coming. Have a seat." But he did tell me of yet another thing to add to my stress list. "Sonny, I'm afraid that…you might have to go back to Wisconsin."

My heart skipped. "But…why?"

"Well, if you're unable to do your job, which is to bring joy to our viewers every week, then you'll have to go back home."

Wisconsin was the last place I wanted to go! I might run into Caleb. "But I can't go back!"

"I know, Sonny. So that's why you need to try extra hard now. I'm counting on you," Marshall encouraged. Then he sighed and folded his hands. "Sonny, I don't want you to go, either. You've always been a welcome addition to the show. Please, if you don't stay for any other reason, do this for me. Your old pal Marshall."

We both smiled awkwardly, but I was frowning inside. I wasn't going to chance messing this up!


	11. Illusion

Sonny

_"Hello, Princess," he whispers in my ear. I giggle. No one is here but us, as usual. I spin around and hug him._

_ I don't talk the whole way to our hill. The only communication is through the squeezing between our hands. I am filled with warmth as if I have just drunk hot chocolate. But it's sweeter than hot chocolate, because my Caleb and I don't need sugar and marshmallows to have substance._

_ We're still silent as he helps me into our old oak. The bark is scratchy and I scrape my knee but I feel no pain; just his strong hands as he pulls me up._

_ Now we both sit in a strong branch, holding hands and giggling. The sky is clear and the full moon is high in the sky._

_ He takes out his pocketknife and starts carving lines into the trunk, which he is leaning against. Soon the engraving reads, "S + C forever."_

_ I giggle again. "Forever. I'll never leave you."_

_ "Nor I you. So how was your day?"_

_ I hesitate. He doesn't like hearing about the videos I post online. "We made another video today. It was pretty hilarious."_

_ He sighs in disappointment but puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head on his. "Why won't you just watch them sometime? They're funny. I think you'd like them."_

_ "Princess," he starts in his velvety voice, "you're getting too wrapped up in those videos. You used to make them on occasion, for fun, but now I think you're striving to please your fans. I often wonder how many times a day you still think about me."_

_ His auburn hair blows in the breeze. "Caleb, I think about you all the time. Like I said, I'll never leave you. Even in thought."_

_He smiles at me and kisses me, and I reach behind him to feel the mark he's made in the tree._

A cry of fury escaped my throat as I shot up in my bed. Again? I thought I had murdered that letter. Every time I blinked I could see those green eyes. Los ojos bonitos…los ojos verdes…

_Stop it!_ I scolded myself mentally. What was the matter with me?

I checked the glowing red letters on the clock beside my bed. 1:28. Well, I guess that explained it; I wasn't fully awake yet. However, I was awake enough not to be able to get back to sleep. I groaned, pulling my torso from the covers and crossing my legs, putting my face in my hands. This would be a long night.

Chad

_I am in a grand ballroom. All the girls are in masks and giant dresses, the odds and ends of which mach the bows and ribbons in their piled up hair. I am sitting on a throne, high on a pedestal. I feel soft, delicate hands along my arms, my face, running through my hair._

_ I glance at the girls surrounding me, with disinterest. Though they are very beautiful, they are too easy. I focus my gaze at the rest of the party. The room is extravagantly decorated with things that sparkle and reflect, and everything is in a different shade of beige or white, making the setting confusing to the eye._

_ Every wall is a mirror, every corridor and hallway made up of a confusing labyrinth of mirrors. Suddenly, something catches my eye._

_ Soon, every mirror reflects a girl wearing her long brown hair down. She adorns rags, but seems to make them look beautiful. She looks scared, awkward, sorry…but for what? I look back around the room. Everything is now in different shades of black, grey, red. Again I adjust my eyes to the mirror at the far side of the wall, but the girl is gone. My eyes search every mirror but there is no trace of the girl._

_ Alarmed, I arise from my seat, tripping over the edge of the pedestal. Then I see her. She's headed for the exit. I run after her, but hands pull me back and something covers my eyes. I can't see. They're all keeping me from the girl, and I'm so confused._

My eyes fluttered open, blinded quickly by daylight. I groaned. Did I seriously have a dream about Sonny? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have dreams, at least not about chasing after some…some heartbreaker. But…that dream got me thinking. Was I missing something?


	12. Miscommunication

**Sorry about the delay. But school's out now so expect more!**

**Just so you know, I'm just as shocked as you about this chapter. The words kind of snuck up on me and went to the word document before they reached my brain…but I guess I'm okay with it. Makes the story less boring, right? Though I'm certain others have had the same idea.**

**Why don't I stop rambling so you can get back to reading? ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Sonny

_"Buona sera, Principessa," he whispers in my ear. I figure this must mean "hello, Princess" but wonder why he says it in whichever language._

_"Beg pardon?" I inquire as I turn around. There is no one here with us. He bows and takes me by the arm as we walk the path to our hill._

_"It's in this movie I saw. It means, 'good evening, Princess'. In my opinion, Italian is much more beautiful than English." He winks at me and I weakly return a smile. He notices. "What's wrong, Princess?"_

_I sigh and wander over to the tree. He meets me there and I put my back to it, a centimeter of space between our fronts. "I'm…I'm going away soon."_

_He looks perplexed as he takes my hands. "What do you mean?"_

_There is no easy way to say this. "Caleb, you know that show Lucy and I do on the internet? Well…it's reached certain people's eyes, people in high places…and I've been asked to join the cast of So Random!, meaning I have to move to Hollywood." I daren't look him in the eyes, and after a moment of hesitation he pulls away from me. When he says nothing I look up. His jaw is tight. "Caleb, I'm sorry. But I still love you, Caleb…"_

_"You promised you'd never leave."_

_I'm confused. "When did I ever say…"_

_He grabs my hand with unnecessary force and pulls me to our tree, climbing up and directing for me to do the same. We sit on a bough and he takes my hand roughly to put it on an engraving._

_"Caleb…" I look away from him, pulling my hand into my lap. "That…that was a year ago. Things…things have changed."_

_"Nonetheless, you promised! You promised you'd love me forever."_

_"And I will, Caleb! I always will—"_

_"Sonny, don't be ridiculous!" he shouts. I look up at him. My real name sounds awkward on his lips. "There's no way we can be together now. I can't fly to California every night to see you!"_

_"But…you could move down there…"_

_"Sonny, really. You expect me to just up and leave to some God-forsaken city of fruits nuts and grapes, just because you're going over there to be on some stupid comedy show?"_

_I am shocked and slightly offended at his reaction. "Caleb, if you really loved me, you'd let me do this."_

_He looks directly at me, now in fear. "That's not fair."_

_"But it is. Goodbye, Caleb."_

_I hop down from the tree._

I awoke in peace, to the glorious sun shining in my room. Now I remembered: he was a jerk. Why was I still considering feelings for him?

I mean, that's exactly what I was doing, right? I had obviously still felt something for Caleb when I had left Wisconsin, and that was the only reason I had kept that letter.

It was five thirty in the morning, but I was so content I couldn't sleep, which was new. I had to make things right between Chad and myself. What started with a letter was going to end with a letter. Crossing to the desk on the other side of my room, I rummaged through the drawer for the stationery set my mom had gotten me, in a failed attempt to get me to write heart-felt sentiments rather than text.

The paper had a print on it to look like parchment, and there was a black double-boarder around the edge, with a curly design near the bottom for a signature.

This was it. Things were going to get much better.

Chad

"Portlyn, go away. I'm fine."

"But Chad…" she persisted. What was with this girl today? "I can finally see it…I love you!"

I pulled away again as she turned me around. "Portlyn!"

She looked at me with a hurt expression, but I could tell it wasn't real; her lower lip was pouted a little. "Chad. Give me one chance. You're finally opening up…showing some real emotion…" She placed her hands on my shoulders and stepped closer to me, then moved my hair away from my eyes.

"Woman, just let me try to enjoy my breakfast!" As quick as I turned away she spun me back around, and before I could complain her lips were on mine. Why did she have to make everything so dramatic??

Sonny

I was wrong about it all being fine. Chad was a jerk. He was a jerk! He forces me to tell me I like him, he kisses me, he has to go and make such a big deal about that letter…and then he just…moves on!

What did I expect? I mean, this was Chad. He'd always been a jerk. I mean sure, sometimes he was cute, and on rare occasions he had the potential to be sweet…but he was still a jerk and nothing more. And this was proof.

Even though I was now fully aware of this fact, I felt tears stinging my eyes, and the picture of Chad and his cast mate in the cafeteria blurred. I ran as soon as it occurred to me to do so, but my feet didn't move until after my throat let out a sob.

Chad

My eyes shot towards the door just quickly enough to catch a flicker of chocolate brown hair. So the melancholic noise had come from Sonny. But why would she be upset about me kissing Portlyn? Unless…

With difficulty, I pushed Portlyn from me. She grabbed at me as I ran towards the door, but it was a bit too late. Sonny was long gone, and as I tried to make my way down the hall I was pinned against the wall. Who knew Portlyn could be so clingy?


	13. Consolation

Sonny

Okay, it was time to end this. This was stupid. I was being a chicken.

But then, Chad was stupid, too! I gripped the letter with unnecessary force as I stormed down the hall towards the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. I was so mad at him…but mostly because he made me still like him while I was angry with him. Stupid Chad!

Chad

Stupid Sonny! She just had to come in right at that moment and just had to toy with my heart, yet again. What was she doing in my dreams, anyway? You have to have a special invitation to be in one of my dreams!

I was going to give her a piece of my mind. It was just after rehearsal and Portlyn had stayed especially close to me, but she was finally gone. Damn, that Sonny was gonna drive me insane. I let out a growl of frustration and headed towards the set of _So Random!_ The whole way, infuriated by Sonny and that stupid letter.

Sonny

I never should have brought that stupid letter. Look at all it had caused us! But maybe it was a good thing. Maybe, if it hadn't been for Caleb's letter, I wouldn't have discovered that Chad had never cared for me…

Chad

Sonny never cared for me, what had I been thinking? And what was I thinking now? When I found her, what was I going to say to her?

Sonny

But what was I going to say to him? As I was puzzling over this, I walked right into someone.

Of course, it was Chad. Chad, Chad, Chad! Everything seemed to be about him these days! I was about to scream my lungs out at him, but instead, as soon as my eyes met his, an overwhelming sensation like butterflies filled my stomach, and my heart dissolved into dandelion fluff. I dropped the letter and flung my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me and resting my head on his shoulder.

Chad

This girl had a penchant for taking me by surprise. That's something I've definitely noticed about Sonny Munroe, if nothing else. Though still furious with her (now I didn't know why), I wrapped one arm around her waist and ran the fingers of my other hand through her hair.

I closed my eyes, burying my face in her long brown hair. Guess I'm not too fabulous at holding grudges.

That's when my eyes caught sight of an envelope on the floor, and my chest burned with anger once more.

I thrust her away from me, not thinking of how fragile her heart might be, and picked up the letter, glaring at her confused and hurt expression, which melted into a knowing one.

Sonny

"Oh, Chad, that's not…"

"Sonny, why?" he snapped. The air around us became instantly more silent than before. "Did you come all this way just to tear up my heart again? Well I won't have it!"

"No! Chad!" I grabbed his arm. This wasn't that letter! He forced me away. I think I caught the glint of a tear on his cheek before he turned and bolted off, leaving the letter on the ground. Really? Well, I guess there was one way to do this.

Chad

_Unbelievable! Un-freakin'-believable!_ I shouted in my head. I was in my dressing room now, just pacing the floor by my door.

I heard a small, papery sound, and fixed my eyes to the bottom of my door. It was that stupid letter!

But it wasn't, which I realized as I picked it up with every intention of shredding it. It was addressed to me. I sighed and sat down at the table, putting my head in my hands. _Chad, you big idiot._ I hesitated to open the envelope, but I did.

I took out the letter and unfolded it, confused as tiny scraps of paper fluttered to the ground.

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm so sorry for putting you through all this. I really don't even know why I kept Caleb's stupid letter! But it's all okay now, right? I mean, I like you a lot, and hopefully you like me the same way._

_The ripped bits of paper you see are the fragments of Caleb's letter. When you get the chance, burn them. I really hope we can start over. Like a phoenix, you know? Beauty out of ashes? Well, I don't know if you would call our relationship "beautiful". But I would._

_Now yours,_

_Sonny_

I had a fireplace at the other side of the room. You know, one of those unnecessary things you buy when you have way too much money. I had never really used it, but now it was about to make me feel a whole lot better.

I took the lighter off the shelf beside it after scooping up the remains of that stupid letter, put the shreds into the fireplace, and lit them, watching the beautiful flames dance, all my troubles going up in smoke, the smoldering ashes bringing me a sadistic pleasure as I pictured them to be of this Caleb dude.

It hadn't occurred to me until the ashes began to turn white, but Sonny might have still been outside my door.

I opened it to be confronted with a worry-stricken brunette with sad brown eyes, and gave her a warm smile, pointing at the fireplace. I took her in one arm and closed the door behind her with my other.


	14. Flirtation

**Gah! What happened?? This story may be longer than 15 chapters. Sorry, this chapter isn't that good, but I do love the first half. **

**Please bear with me...the chapters to come WILL not disappoint (hopefully).**

* * *

Chad

We'd talked. We'd laughed. I'd put in a movie, through which Sonny at some point had fallen asleep on me. Like, literally on me. Not that I minded being trapped against the leather armrest by Sonny's head in my lap. I couldn't help but smile, couldn't take my eyes off her as I repeatedly ran my hand over her head and shoulder.

"Aw, Sonny…" I sighed, not really talking to her. "You've caused so much trouble. Did you leave this much turmoil in Wisconsin?"

My eyes rested on her with pure adoration. If anyone had ever changed me for the better, it was Sonny. What had I done to deserve her?

"Hmm…" I heard her sigh groggily. "Chad?"

"Hey, beautiful."

She pushed against the cushions around me, holding herself up with her hands. When she looked up at me, she was blushing. "Aw…Chad…" Her eyes fluttered shyly as her gaze flickered from me to my chest. Then she got up, kneeling beside me on the sofa. "Chad, what time is it?"

Odd question. I glanced at the digital clock beside me on the table, doing a double-take. "Uh…it's 2:41."

She stood up immediately, wobbling and then falling back onto the couch. "Chad! Do you know what people are going to think? I've been gone all night and the first thing anyone sees me do in the morning is leave your place!"

"Sonny. It's fine," I assured her, standing and helping her back up. "Look, you can leave now if you want. No one should be walking around this late. No one will see you."

She nodded. "I hate to go…"

I laughed softly and brushed her cheek. "You can see me whenever you want. You should know that." She smiled and hugged me.

"I…I should get going then."

Sonny

I watched his smile fade as he let me go, then turned back to him once I reached the door. His eyes quickly flickered away from me.

There was one person outside the door. "Sonny! I thought I might find you here." Tawni crossed her arms.

"Tawni…it's…Chad and I, we were just…"

"Have you been here all night? I was worried sick about you! If something happened to you, I'd be stuck at _So Random!_ with no one moderately sane to be with!" she screeched. "You could have called!"

I was secretly relieved. But something bugged me. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I don't know, because you love him?" she replied sarcastically. "I think you should stop seeing him. It's bad for our show. Look at what he's done to you!"

I was shocked, but I thought about it. Maybe it wasn't good for me to see Chad…or at least, not let Tawni know about it. I'd have to warn him to keep this secret. Why did things have to be so complicated with him?


	15. Complication

Sonny

It was now the tenth, a Sunday, the day after I had awoken in Chad's arms. The sketch was wrapped up and now I was going to get my act together. I mean, everything was okay! It should have been easy!

"Sonny!" Tawni cried merrily, embracing me the moment she came through the door. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! I'm so glad you're in this week's sketch!"

"Me too!" I exclaimed with a fake grin on my face. The sketch was…okay. It wasn't fabulous. It was supposed to be a take-off of a _Peter Pan_ play, where everything went wrong and the set kept falling down and stuff. I was the character playing Wendy, who was supposed to keep forgetting her lines. "I'd better memorize how to forget! Bahaha! Get it?" I giggled with a wink. Tawni's smile disappeared. Would it kill this girl to pretend she thought I was funny?

"Oh, hilarious. Well, if you need me, I'll be over here making—"

"Yourself look pretty," I finished for her. She shot me a glare and I struggled to hold back a laugh. "Well, I think I'm going to run lines with Nico and Grady."

I was very proud of myself when I realized that, at the end of the day, I hadn't thought about Chad.

But now it was evening, and we had plans to meet each other at the _Falls_. I felt like a criminal lying to Tawni about going out to get some ice cream, but I guess this was the life I had to deal with now.

"Chad?" I whispered as I peered past the door.

"Sonny," his voice replied. I didn't see him, but I felt his hand cover my mouth. His touch gave me a warm feeling, like when you drink hot chocolate. I turned around to look at him and tried to gasp, but his hand was still across my mouth.

"Chad!" I finally whispered as he took his hand away. "What happened to your eye? Is that for real?"

He sighed, not really able to meet my eyes. "Portlyn found out we were together that one night…and she thought the worst."

"Oh my gosh! Chad, I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not really the best thing for you…"

He put his finger to my lips and looked into my eyes. "Don't you ever say that. When, in fact, I feel I don't deserve you."

I looked at him skeptically. "You're acting like Mackenzie."

He frowned. "Sorry, Sonny. I'm this way for a while after every rehearsal. You know, method acting and all that jazz. Hey, at least my role isn't a psycho murderer." He showed his half-smile and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Chad, you're so funny!" Then I stopped smiling. "But…all this sneaking around…and Portlyn knows…and, I don't think I can take the stress! I mean, I was fine today, but…"

"Sonny, it's alright. Take as long as you want." He kissed me briefly on the lips and the butterflies aroused. "It may take some getting used to."

"But I can't take as long as I want! If I can't cut it out soon I'll lose you!"

The shocked/hurt look on his face stirred my heart. He opened his mouth a little, now looking inquisitive. I saw him wince as his eyebrows move, his hand reflexively moving up to his left eye.

"Chad…if I can't pull myself together and put on a funny show this week, I have to go back to Wisconsin!" I explained.

"Oh, Sonny…" he said, purely sympathetic as he wrapped his arms around me and lay my head on his chest. "Well, then, I'd better make you forget all your worries. And quickly."

I smiled. "And how is Chad Dylan Cooper going to do that?" I asked.

"By being with you throughout the day, of course…so our little secret meetings won't be the only times, and that'll make it less stressful. I won't be more than a phone call away." He took me by the shoulders and looked at my face, down at what I was wearing, every part of me, which made me a bit self-conscious. "How's that sound?"

"That sounds…like it could work!" I agreed. "But…Chad? Something's bothering me at the moment."

"What is it, beautiful?" he asked, worried again.

"Well, I can't hear your heartbeat. That means you're too far away."

He smiled and pulled me close. "You're too much, Sonny Munroe, but I think it that way. If it weren't for you, my life would be so boring right now."


	16. Dissimulation

Chad

"Hey, beautiful!" I shouted across the prop house, mentally slapping myself on the forehead. Really, Chad?

Sonny gave me a warning glance, and Tawni looked up from her compact mirror, cocking her head. Haha, well this was going to be awkward. "Who were you talking to?" she asked skeptically.

"Why, you, Tawni! Of course!" Damn! I thought on my feet, putting on a coy smile and heading over to the sofa to sit by a very confused Tawni, whose eyeliner was suspended an inch away from her eye. I lowered her arm and entwined my fingers in hers. Ew. "Why, Tawni, you spend all that time trying to make yourself pretty and it just pays off every time."

"What do you want, Chad?" she snapped, taking her hand from mine.

"Okay…you caught me." I glanced at Sonny, who was horror-stricken, and gave her a wink. "Listen. Uh…we're working on an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_ and we…sort of need a blondie." How was I going to pull this off?

"Oh, and what makes you think I would want to be on your stupid drama show?" she sneered, returning to her make-up.

I should learn to think before I talk… "Well, um…Jaqueline, which is your character, falls in love with Mackenzie, which is me, but then…Edward falls in love with Jaqueline. And guess who Edward is played by?"

She raised an eyebrow and peeked at me through the corner of her eye. "Who?"

"Jackson Tyler."

She nearly flew off the couch. "JACKSON TYLER? Oh my gosh, he's so hot!"

My fake grin dropped. "But…but I'm hotter, right?"

She was now entirely focused on her mirror, a dreamy look on her face. "Why yes, Jackson, of course I'll marry you!"

"Right?" My voice cracked. Well, how rude. "Or…or just ignore me. 'Cause, you know…that's cool too."

I looked over at Sonny, who was shaking her head, with a smile that said, "I'mma laugh when you fail".

Sonny

It was Tuesday afternoon, after rehearsal. Chad had made his visits regular and no one really suspected anything. Right now, he had just almost blown it, and the second he had come in the door no less. It was going to be fun watching him go down. How was he seriously going to get Jackson Tyler on the show?

It was kinda cute the way his voice cracked when his pride was hurt. He could be so vain…but that was only a part of him. The rest of him…or what I'd seen of him…was wonderful.


	17. Perfection

**Zoezora: Yeah, I guess it's kinda getting a bit dramatic. I've noticed that...the characters are getting too out-of-character. Please no one be afraid to point that out to me.**

Also, pertaining to that line in 15 about the heartbeat, I kinda coppied the idea from Pon and Zi (look them up on Google images, too adorable), so hold that thought before giving me credit for it.

I love all your guys' comments. Every time I get an email for my story, I smile inside. There's nothing an aspiring writer enjoys more than appreciation for her work.

Well, I don't think I'll be updating as fast the next few days. My parenst want me to spend a bit more time away from the computer. But fear not, I shall find time.

* * *

Sonny

It had been awhile since things had been rough between us. Chad had had a bit of a hard time getting the whole Jackson Tyler thing to work out, so he made up some lie that Tawni bought and after a bit of pouting, she dropped it. Chad and I had continued our quiet dates, and it was less stressful.

But now, it was the tenth of February. On Sunday, Valentine's Day, Condor Studios was going to have the annual V-Day Ball. I wanted nothing more than to go with Chad.

He obviously wanted to go with me, too. We'd thought about it. I mean, I'd kept it together for over a month now, done four shows! If we revealed that we had been together the whole time, maybe Chad and I wouldn't have to keep our little secret. I'd tried to act relieved when Chad had suggested it, but to be honest, it was fun sneaking around.

"Sonny?" he asked me. My head moved with his shoulder as he spoke. We were sitting in the back seat of his car, saying nothing. "What're you thinking about, beautiful?"

I loved when he called me that. "I don't know, Chad. The V-Day Ball…"

"Sonny," he chuckled. "It'll be fine! We've talked about this."

"I know! But…I kinda like the drama of sneaking around. And…everyone always expects us to be together. This would just give them 'I told you so' rights. You know?" I snuggled up to him. This still didn't feel real.

"Ha, Sonny!" he laughed incredulously. "Who thought the proudest chucklehead would actually _like_ drama?"

"Chad?" I said. I was loving this. I never wanted this to die. "Kiss me."

He was glad to do so. The whole time I was thinking about how perfect we were. Those stupid butterflies acted up, but now their wings were on fire. Hell, I didn't care.

"Chad!" a female voice shouted in disbelief. We both froze, his hands still supporting my chin and gripping my hair. He hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Portlyn?" he replied through his teeth.

He pushed slightly on the back of my head and I took the hint, lying flat in the space between the front seats and the back seat. I couldn't really see much but I could hear everything.

"Chad, are you here with _Sonny_?" the distraught actress cried hysterically. "I thought you got rid of her weeks ago!"

"Portlyn, chill out. It's not Sonny." He was very good at sounding disgusted as he said my name, which wasn't very comforting. "It's…it's one of the girls from the show."

She obviously didn't believe him. Why was he being such an idiot? "Oh, really, Chad? Then why is she hiding? It's totally Munroe! It is! That's her and you're hiding her and you two are secretly going out! But I don't know why, because you and I are each other's matches!"

"Portlyn, shut up! It's not Sonny, and whether you chose to believe me or not, it isn't. And you and I will never have a chance, alright?"

She huffed indignantly and I heard a slapping sound, then the fading click of stilettos.

"You can come up, Sonny." I took my place beside him and looked longingly into his brilliant blue eyes. "You shouldn't feel threatened by her. She's like..."

"Insane?"

"Yeah, that," he chuckled.

"Chad, she'll find out sooner or later."

He looked at me, then looked away and sighed. "I know you want to hold on to your little secret, but it's gonna come out sooner or later."

I sighed. Well, obviously.

"Hey…cheer up, I need some Sonshine!"

Chad

She giggled and slapped my arm lightly. I guess it was a corny line…but she did need to laugh, and I was going to make her do so. I put my hand to the back of her head and pulled her close, then gripped a chunk of her hair and yanked it.

She gaped at me for a moment, clutching the back of her head. I put on my little innocent face and pouted. Then she went for my hair. "Wait, whoa-OW!"

Sonny laughed in that annoying-yet-cute way she does, and ducked as I grabbed for her hair again. Instead I caught her arm, taking the opportunity to pinch a spot on her arm and twist. "OUCH! Chad!"

She tried to sound hurt but she could not stop laughing. We slapped and pinched and pulled hair, and at one point I had her pinned to the seat, on her back.

"I win, Munroe!"

Sonny

His hands cuffed my wrists and the butterflies went wild. I could feel blush rising in my cheeks. "Uh…" I was suddenly tongue-tied. The idea of being pinned down left me feeling vulnerable. "Um…"

He looked away from me awkwardly for a second, still smiling, then looked back at me and got up. "I'm sorry…was that too uncomfortable?"

"Of course not, Chad," I half-lied. "More like…perfect. I mean, what would our relationship be if not awkward, right?"

Well, hey, it was true.


	18. Authentication

**Longest chapter so far...takes up 4 pages on Word...sorry, I just didn't want it to end!**

**

* * *

  
**

Sonny

Tonight was the night. Why was I so nervous about this? I mean, I could keep a secret, right? Even if we were both in the same room on a romantic night. I just had to pretend he was the old Chad Dylan Cooper.

My dress had a strapless silk corset-type top and a long tulle skirt, kind of like the one in Taylor Swift's Our Song video, but instead of blue the top was deep violet and the skirt faded from purple at the top to white just past my knees. My three-inch stiletto heels were clear and spotted with rhinestones. I'd put my hair in a ponytail and pinned the base of the ponytail to my head, letting the rest of it fall down to cover the mechanics. I curled that bit, and was now taking elaborate time to arrange twinkling clips and bows.

I jumped again as Tawni opened the door, this time carrying a straightener and a crimper. "Oh, Tawni. You scared me."

"Again, Sonny? I don't see what you're so uptight about." When she glanced at me I could see jealousy flicker in her eyes. "Then again, it wouldn't hurt to go a little darker with your eyeliner."

I smirked. Just last week she had told me to take it easy with the eyeliner. "Nah, I don't think so." I watched her smile fade. "So, why the straightener and the crimper?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "I get a text every fifteen minutes from Before Style Is Stylish so that I know which is more 'in'. If the style changes just before we leave, I'll be able to fix my hair!"

"But what if the style changes while you're at the dance?"

"I'll find an outlet!"

"But what about a curler?"

She looked horrified. "Sonny! Don't you know? Curls are so out this year!"

I immediately became self-conscious. My hair was curled…ah, well, there wasn't much time left. Just as I was second-guessing my reflection, there was a knock at the door.

Tawni got up and put on a smile, flipping her hair and opening the door daintily. "Hello?"

"Sonny Munroe?" an unfamiliar voice replied. I walked up behind Tawni who sighed and grudgingly returned to the vanity. A tall man in a tux holding a rose with a note attached addressed me. "Are you Miss Munroe?"

"Uh…yes, I am…"

He handed me the rose and bowed, walking away. I closed the door and expected the rose. It was violet red, not a usual color to run across in nature. The note was tied around the middle with a blue ribbon, and read "Hey, beautiful," in beautiful penmanship.

I couldn't help but smile and stand there, until Tawni's manicured hand landed on my shoulder. "Who's that from?"

"Uh…uh…no one," I stuttered, defensive. I took the note off and held it behind my back. "S-secret admirer. Probably just a fan. Or something. Hey, is that a stray hair?"

Luckily her level of vanity weighed more than her concern about the rose. It was so beautiful and so soft…like his lips…I didn't realize I was gripping the stem tight until I felt a prick and started to bleed. Stupid thorns…

"OW!" I shouted. "It poked me!"

"Well, don't bring your blood and tears over here. I've got enough problems to worry about."

I glared at my hand. Why'd you have to go and start bleeding? You'll get all over my dress!

Well, I wouldn't let that stop me.

Chad

I was at the party already. The room was fantastic: dry ice machines and bubble machines filled the room with mist and floating crystal spheres. No one could see anyone's feet through the effect of the dry ice, so it looked like we were all standing in clouds. Different shades of blue and purple tulle decorated the room and all it's components, making everything seem a bit softer. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, shining silver and violet specks of light around the room. Mirrors had been set up to make the room seem bigger, but it just seemed to remind me of my dream.

Unlike my dream, however, the girls were not in masks or elaborate ball gowns. Some wore silken tube dresses, others wore prom-dress types, and a couple of girls from the show _Thrills Before Frills_ (a show of which no one knew the plot) were wearing black leather jackets, black jeans, and sunglasses.

Nico, Grady, and even the freaky girl were dancing and having a blast with all the other kids form the other shows, but ten minutes in Sonny and Tawni were nowhere to be seen.

Finally I spotted Tawni, hand on hip, trying to make a dramatic entrance but failing miserably, then going off to another side of the room and pouting. Once she had gone, I saw the shadow of a figure through the dry ice fog, and when Sonny finally emerged she looked beautiful. Her dress was lovely, her hair was perfect, but the one thing bothering me was a gloved hand clutching the skirt of her dress with a death grip. She smiled awkwardly at the room and walked over to her_ Random_ friends.

Sonny

I hadn't been able to stop the blood before I left, so I had bandaged it up and slipped a white glove over it. It felt awkward. Then on the way here I had tripped over my own feet, quite literally, and broken the heel of my shoe, forcing me to take them both off. When I had fallen, it had been outside in a thorn bush, which had torn a hole in the skirt of my dress. So far this night wasn't going too perfectly.

I was standing talking to Grady and Nico, and after awhile, Grady asked, "Are you okay, Sonny? You're acting kinda weird."

"What? No, I'm not acting weird…"

"You know, Grady, I think you're right!" Nico agreed. I put my head in my free hand. He crossed his arms in an attempt to look intimidating, and Grady mimicked the gesture. "Sonny, looks like you got some 'splainin' to do!"

"Pff, I'm not hiding anything. Really, guys, I'm being normal." Zora rolled her eyes and walked off. I followed her example.

"Grady," I overheard as I walked away, "it looks like we have a mystery on our hands!"

Well, good luck with solving that…

Then I saw Chad across the room and my heart skipped. He looked so perfect right now, and I looked so pathetic. He crossed over to me.

"Hey, Munroe!" he greeted as if nothing was going on between us, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You know, you don't have to act cool just because I'm here," he said, loud enough for Nico and Grady to hear. What was he doing?

Oh, right. This is how he used to act. "Puh-lease, Cooper." I removed his warm arm from my bare shoulders. "As if you would ever have any effect on my emotions."

A few people were looking at us now. That was good. He smiled, now facing me, and leaned towards me whispering, "You're a great actress. Guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_ sometime?"

I unsuccessfully suppressed a giggle.

That's when Portlyn walked up. "I knew it! I knew you loved her!" she shrieked. I don't recall her ever being this insane. "You try to convince me there's nothing going on, and now here you are, giggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other!"

A sly smile spread across Chad's face and he leaned forward one more time, this time whispering so Portlyn could hear. "Sweet nothings to her!"

She huffed indignantly. "Don't you be a smart ass!" Before she walked away her bracelet dropped, and as she came back up from collecting it she grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled, smirking as she strutted away.

Now the top layer of tulle was completely ruined. I panicked, but Chad covered. "Wow, can you believe Portlyn?" he said loudly, so everyone around us could hear. "I mean, first she goes and accuses us of something really stupid, making me mad, and then she amuses me by doing something funnier than your stupid show."

I glared at him, which was hard to do. "You think her tearing my dress was funny?" I shrieked. His words had sort of hurt, even though I knew they were fake. We had a little fake argument and stormed off in different directions, avoiding each other the rest of the night.

For me, avoiding him was more essential, because I was such a klutz that by the end of the night, my dress was just a mess of rags held up in bows and knots. My hair had all fallen down at some point too.

Chad

The party was over but the smoke and mirrors remained. Everyone was gone.

Including Sonny. "Sonny?" I whispered aloud. I caught a glimpse of a shadow in the mirror, coming from the door, and ran to it. "Sonny?"

She looked very uncomfortable as she hugged close to the doorframe. "My dress is ruined. I'm such a klutz…and my bandages came off and there's blood on everything…"

I smiled. Did she really think I cared what her dress looked like or not? In fact, with her hair down and her dress torn, she looked more like the version of her from my dream. I held out my hand. This time I wouldn't let this dream get away.

She took my hand apprehensively, but her face brightened as she did. I took her out to the center of the room, placing my hand on the small of her back and holding out my other hand for her other.

"The rose pricked me. The wound opened again. I'm bleeding." I took her hand regardless.

Sonny

Chad never ceases to amaze me. My hand still stung, but as long as it was in his it was safe. I looked up into his blue eyes, loving the view. No music was playing but we didn't need it. I rested my head on his chest and heard his heart beat.

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a dream that you were really confused about, and you wanted to see how it ended but you woke up instead?" I pondered this.

"Yeah…"

"Have you ever had it come alive, and finish itself?"

I was a bit confused. "Um…no…"

I felt him chuckle. "Well. I know of one that became real. Couldn't be more happy with the ending."

I could have stayed in his arms forever.


	19. Contemplation

**I'm wrapping this up next chapter. If I don't, it'll keep going on and on and the storyline will get thinner and thinner and even more repetitive. :\ tell me if you like this chapter! Tell me if you don't! Constructive criticism, por favor!**

**

* * *

  
**

Sonny

The twenty first, a week after one of the most romantic nights of my life. At _So Random!_ we were also done with our previous sketch, and now I was trying to brainstorm ideas for something actually funny.

I finally had it! A sketch about a studious girl, whose roommate was practicing stand-up comedy! And the next day, when the girl took a test, she would just answer with punch lines from her roommate's jokes.

"Sonny! Psst!" a voice whispered.

"I'm the only one here, Chad. Come in." He sat down beside me on the sofa as I set down my notebook and pencil, then he took my hand and kissed my cheek, which immediately felt warm.

"Listen. I've been thinking about something. But you have to keep an open mind about this."

I looked at him, too ready to promise I'd try whatever he offered. "I make no promises…"

"That's fine. Just listen." He pulled my hand into his lap and covered it with his other, drawing his knees up onto the couch and kneeling beside me. "I don't think _So Random!_ is best for you. For us, at least." I opened my mouth to protest but he put a finger up to my lips. "Listen. If you have to be afraid all the time of keeping our secret, or else you'll get fired…that's no way to live. Now, if you would come over to the _Falls_…"

"Chad, I love the offer, but I'm happy here." Well, it wasn't a total lie… "And wouldn't Portlyn…"

"She'd get over it, be back to her old self. Come on, Sonny. Come to the _Falls_."

I puzzled over this for awhile, and he stroked my cheek with annoying patience. "Well…I…" I sighed. "What are my options?"

"Well, there are three. One, you could stay this way, stressing over secrecy every time we're together. Two," His face dropped as he listed the second idea. "we could…break up…and go back to the way things were before."

I shook my head frantically.

"Or…" His demeanor brightened dramatically, and he pulled me closer to him. "You could come over to the _Falls_, where we wouldn't threaten to kick you off based on your emotions, and you wouldn't have to hide anything."

I mulled this over. "I don't know, Chad! I need time."

"So, you're thinking about it?" I nodded. "Well, which are you considering?"

"All…all of them."

His face dropped and his warm hands let go of mine. "Alright, then. You know where to find me."

It was always hard watching him walk away.

Chad

All of them? She was considering…breaking up? I wouldn't be able to handle that. So far this whole year had been a mash up of secrecy, confusion, heartbreak, and anger, with only little bits of happiness and "Sonshine". So maybe it would be best? Well, Sonny, at least, would think that the most logical answer.

Sonny

"Jessica, I'm trying to study," I shouted again over the blast of recorded laughter.

"Hey, liven up! It's a comedy act, not a lecture! Hahaha!" Tawni replied.

Well, this sketch was going to fail. It had sounded so much cooler in my head. Upon thinking about creating the sketch, I recalled when Chad had come in. Then I thought some more, about what he had suggested. I didn't want to break up with him! But I couldn't leave Tawni; she'd never talk to me again. Though, I was kind of tired of the fear of her finding out.

"Sonny. Sonny!" Tawni shouted, snapping me out of my daze. "Okay. Tell me what you're thinking about now. We've talked about this! My career rides on your mood."

"It's…noth…it's just this script, it's terrible."

She looked at me coldly. "I'm not an idiot."

I sighed. Was my little charade over?


	20. Conclusion

**Okay! Here it is, the final chapter. I'm pleased with it, don't know about you. I apologize for my lack of knowledge of how to end a story :S**

To answer Zoezora's question, were I Sonny, I'd totally choose to be on Mackenzie Falls, maybe just because I personally prefer drama to comedy, and Sterling Knight is frikin' gorgeous. Haha! But I'm not Sonny, and I have to personify her in my writing, so...  
Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to all my readers, hope you have fun with friends/family and the rest of your break goes along as slow as possible. Unless you're one of those weirdos who like school. :\

* * *

Chad

It was now the twenty-fourth. What was taking her so long?

Maybe it wasn't fair of me to make her choose. I mean, she'd do what she wanted to do, right? She was independent. What was I thinking? Idiot Chad! She'd get around to it when she felt like it, right?

I'd been an idiot to try to make her give up the life she'd just gotten comfortable with. And now I would have to admit it.

Sonny

"Chad!" I exclaimed, truly shocked as he came through the door of the prop house.

"And I'm out," Tawni announced bitterly, casting Chad a glare as she walked around him to step outside.

If he was going to be this assertive…I knew which decision I was going to have to make. I dropped the script, not looking at him in the eye, and paced over to the whole other side of the room. "Chad, I think I've made my decision. No, I know I have. I didn't, but as of the moment you walked into the room, my decision I would have made lost all value and the decision I really didn't want to make is now the decision I want to make…"

Chad

I watched her ramble on, pacing nervously, while I secretly locked the door from the inside. When she had finally collapsed onto the sofa in the center of the room, I strode over to her. I would have to say this quickly before she could say anything.

"Chad—" I placed my finger over her lips.

Sonny

Why did people always shut me up? I mean, usually it wasn't important but this was! I was about to break both of our hearts for our own good. His pleading eyes bore into mine. Did he know what I was going to say?

He leaned in closer to me, then took his finger of my mouth and embraced me.

"Sonny, I'm…" he stumbled, sitting up and letting go of me. "I want to ap—" He coughed, and a puzzled expression crossed his face. "I…am…sorry," he finally stuttered. "Listen, I should never have given you ultimatum. It was stupid of me."

"Chad, I don't think I underst—"

"Please, let me finish. I just want you to know that you should take all the time you need to decide, and it hurts me too much do step out of your life while you think about it. I want to be with you as often as I can."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "But what if—" This time not his finger but his lips cut me off, kissing me passionately.

He pulled away for a second to say, "All that matters at this moment, right now, is you and me together." and then he kissed me again.

We kissed and talked the rest of that afternoon, ignoring Tawni's frantic knocking and screaming, not even caring if Zora was taking a nap in there, or what was going on. He talked about real things, he talked about life. Was I the only one so privileged as to see this side of Chad Dylan Cooper? I kind of hoped so, because now it would be my own sacred part of him.

"Good morning, Sonshine," he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes in brief confusion. I heard faint rain and felt his arms around my waist.

"We were here all night?" I asked in bewilderment. How is it that this kind of thing only ever happened with Chad?

"Yup," he replied, pulling me tighter to him. "Well, we'd better get up; it's a brand new day."

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Or didn't like it.**

**If you think it shouldn't end there, be my guest and pick it up where I left off. The end of a book isn't necessarily the end of a story.**


	21. NEW STORY Sonny, It's Cold Outside

**This is a fraction of my newest story, completely unrelated to my previous one as far as the relationship between Channy. With this one I PROMISE to stay more in character! Please enjoy "Sonny, It's Cold Outside".**

"Oh well, I don t know you re my friend and it s the Christmas season, so, you know." Why had I gone down there? I checked my phone. It was nearly nine. "Oh, well, I d better go, Chad. Thanks for the...the hot chocolate."

"Oh, so soon?" He got up as I collected my things. "But we were having an actual conversation!"

I pulled my hood up and pushed my glasses on, reaching for the door handle, and turning around to look at Chad. "It s getting pretty late. My mom will be wondering where I am. Besides, I ll come back tomorrow!"

"But Sonny!" he called as I stepped out the door. "It's it s cold outside."

What kind of excuse was that? "I've got a sweatshirt, Chad. I ll be just fine. I ll see you tomorrow."


End file.
